Un admirador muy especial
by NaYmCo
Summary: no dire mas, solo leerlo xddd pero que vamos no hace falta decir que es un NanoFate?


Lo se, lo se, es que me aburro mucho en casa, y bueno, me pongo a escribir y escribir, y cuando me doy cuenta, me salen cosas como esta, yo soy asi, que le voy a hacer, cuando me pongo, me pongo, asi que sin mas...

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad... ains ojala lo fueran... xdddd desde luego Yuno dejaria de salir desde la segunda temporada xddddd que mala soy xddd

* * *

**Un admirador muy especial...**

Te mire mientras abrías tu taquilla, para recoger tus zapatos, vi en tu cara una expresión de sorpresa pues al parecer había una carta de alguno de tus tantos admiradores dentro... asombrada al principio y abrumada después, yo te miraba disimuladamente, mientras hacia ver que hablaba con Hayate-chan, aunque era ella la que hablaba y yo hacia como que escuchaba. Mirabas a ambos lados disimuladamente y cogiste la carta y la guardaste en el bolsillo rápidamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta...

Salíamos del instituto las tres, y caminábamos despacio, mientras tu hermoso pelo jugaba con el viento y con las flores de los cerezos florecidos, pues ellos nos decían que la primavera había llegado. Hayate-chan, seguía contándonos algo que por mucho que intento, no recuerdo ahora. Inesperadamente te pusiste a mi lado y me miraste de reojo, y yo no pude contener el sonrojo en mis mejillas, caminamos durante un buen rato, y despedimos a nuestra amiga que cogía otro camino hacia la biblioteca.

Las dos íbamos calladas... pero seguíamos caminando despacio, como si de un paseo se tratara... sin mas llegamos donde nos debíamos separar para que cada una cogiera su respectivo camino a su casa... No sin antes desearme buena tarde e irte feliz andando... Yo me quede pensativa mientras veía como te alejabas...

Ya en mi casa subí a mi habitación, y me deje caer en la cama... no sabia porque parecías tan feliz con aquella carta, que ni mencionaste, ya que siempre solías contármelo todo, y esperaba que al despedirse Hayate-chan, me lo dijeras, pero no fue así. Hundí mi cara en la almohada para no ver algunas lagrimas salir de mis ojos... No se cuanto tiempo pase así, tumbada... pero un mensaje en el móvil me saco de mis dolorosos pensamientos.. lo saque de la mochila y lo abrí...

" Nanoha... necesito hablar contigo, te estaré esperando en el puente de siempre. Fate"

Mi corazón se sobresalto al leer aquel mensaje tan escueto, y directo... que era lo que querrías decirme?, tal vez contarme lo de aquella carta? Pero si era así, porque no aprovechaste a hacerlo cuando salimos del instituto? Tal vez sabias quien era ese admirador e igual estabas enamorada de el... al pensar esto, mi cuerpo se estremeció, y no pudiendo esperar mas me levante corriendo y me cambie de ropa, me arregle la coleta pues tenia el pelo algo desordenado por estar en la cama tirada.

Recuerdos me vinieron a la mente cuando llegue al puente y estabas allí, como aquella vez que nos despedimos. Estabas apoyada con los codos en la barandilla, y con semblante serio, giraste la cabeza para mirarme... Un brillo especial se dejo ver en tu mirada... Que curiosa es la vida, aquella vez que nos despedimos allí mismo, brillaban por mi, mientras decías que querías ser mi amiga, y mi corazón latía tan rápido, como ahora cuando me iba acercando a ti. Millones de preguntas me venían a la cabeza, pero la principal era porque aquel brillo en tus ojos, porque aquella mirada...

-Nanoha.- dijiste suavemente, mientras me mirabas a los ojos y no pude evitar ponerme algo roja de la vergüenza de verte allí de nuevo...

-Fate-chan.- te respondí con tu nombre... y recuerdo sentir mucho calor en la cara.- de que me querías hablar?- dije nerviosa, sin poder soportar la impaciencia, puse mis manos en la espalda y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, para que tu no notaras mi ansiedad.

-Hoy alguien me escribió una carta.- me dijiste, no podía creerlo, mientras me decías eso tus ojos se iluminaban aun mas.

- de quien era?- hice como que no sabia nada sorprendida.

-Pues eso no te lo puedo decir.- me impacto que dijeras eso, acaso era un secreto?

-Vaya, y que te decían en esa carta?- dije intranquila, pero tratando de que tu no lo notaras.

-Pues... me decía que... yo le gustaba a esa persona.- aquello me nublo la vista, aunque realmente tampoco me extraño, ya que tu belleza era algo que no pasaba desapercibida... y realmente todo el instituto desde que entraste te admiraba.

- entiendo.- quise ocultar mi tristeza, pero tuve que agachar mi cabeza para que no lo percibieras.

-Esa persona,... me gusta a mi también.- aquello no podía creerlo, alguien le había robado el corazón a Fate-chan, al amor de mi vida, la persona que tanto amaba, y por la que suspiraba cada día... no sabia como ocultar las primeras lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos...

-pues... yo... me alegro mucho por ti.- dije con una falsa sonrisa sin poder aguantar mucho mas.- Fate-cha, oye, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, así que tengo algo de prisa, si quieres mañana me lo cuentas con detalle.- no podía aguantar mas, no podía, me despedí y salí corriendo, mientras parecía que aun querías decirme algo mas, pero no me importo, no quería que me vieras llorar, y preocuparte... corría sin parar a donde mis pies quisieran llevarme... porque ciertamente no tenia ningún sitio donde ir en ese momento... solo quería alejarme de allí, solo quería olvidar tus palabras que me dolían tanto, que no lo podía soportar...

Al día siguiente cuando salíamos de clases intente hablar contigo, pero me dijiste que tenias algo de prisa, porque habías quedado con la que ahora era tu madre, Lindy-san.. triste y arrepentida de haberte dejado el día anterior de aquel modo, baje a mi taquilla para sacar mis zapatos, y al abrirla algo cayo al suelo... me fije bien y era una carta. Mi corazón no se porque se acelero, cuando me agache y la recogí... la guarde pues no era lugar para leerla... pero de camino a casa y después de despedirme de Hayate-chan que no hacia sino sonreírme todo el rato diciendo que tenia un admirador, no pude evitar mi curiosidad y bajo un cerezo me pare y la abrí.

"Hay alguien que te ama en silencio desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo... esa persona tiene tu nombre grabado en su corazón, y desea mas que nada en el mundo confesarte lo que siente por ti... por eso mi recomendación es que vayas al parque que hay camino del instituto y la esperes allí.

Firmado

un anónimo."

No comprendía aquella carta, no sabia ni quien la pudo haber escrito, ya que no estaba escrita a mano, me daba miedo ir, pero debía hacerlo, pues esa persona merecía que yo le explicara que no iba a ser posible, ya que mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona... llegue a aquel parque, sentí como me faltaba el aire y me temblaban las piernas, nerviosa, porque no me gustaba la idea de romperle el corazón a nadie... me senté en un banco y espere...

Ya llevaba diez minutos esperando, mirando cada persona que pasaba, pero ninguna se me acercaba... repentinamente, una voz suave y familia me hablo al oído espaldas a mi... me dijo que no me girara, que si me miraba a los ojos, jamas podría decirme lo que quería.. así que me mantuve quieta, aunque mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar, sorprendida y exaltada, comencé a prestar atención a sus palabras.

-Yo... desde hace mucho tiempo... llevo sintiendo algo por ti, que para mi, era imposible expresar con palabras... ya que no sabia muy bien al principio que era lo que me pasaba... Cuando Nanoha se me acercaba, mi corazón se aceleraba... y cuando Nanoha, me miraba, parecía que podría volar sin ningún tipo de magia, aun así, no sabia que era. Me di cuenta cuando empece a conocer y tener mas amigos, pues por ellos, sentía un gran cariño, pero no sentía que volara, o me quedara en una nube al verme con ninguno de ellos. Así que comencé a meditar que podía estar pasándome, y hable con una amiga común nuestra.. ella me dijo que yo estaba enamorada totalmente de ti... y que debería decírtelo, pero aunque intentaba hacerlo, cada vez que te veía acercarte a mi, mi voz no salia, y no podía expresar lo que mi corazón moría por mencionar... esta amiga, entonces me dijo que me ayudaría en lo posible, para que a mi me fuera mas sencillo decírtelo... y me comento su plan...

-Su idea era, que después de hacerte ella algunas preguntas, me contestaría con una carta en mi taquilla... diciéndome que según ella había observado, era posible que tu y yo estuviéramos hechas la una para la otra, y que aunque fuéramos las dos chicas, eso no tenia porque importar, ya que el amor es amor, y siempre puro, mientras se ame con el alma. Me dijo que ella misma te escribiría una carta a ti, para dejarla en tu taquilla y así, nos pudiéramos reunir, y que yo pudiera decirte todo esto... Nanoha la verdad es que yo... Yo... Yo te amo... y no puedo soportarlo mas... necesito que al menos los sepas, aunque tu no correspondas mis sentimientos. No me importa, aun así, seguiré siendo tu amiga, y seguiré ayudándote en lo mejor posible... Ayer en el puente, creí tener valor para poder contártelo... pero entre el poco coraje, y tu que saliste corriendo, no pude decirte nada. Así que Hayate me dijo, que te pondría esa carta... y aquí estoy ahora... Na-Nanoha?

Mis ojos... no podían contener mas las lagrimas... mis manos y mi cuerpo temblaban, al oír tan maravillosa voz, diciéndome todo aquello... no pude aguantar mas, y me levante... ella, creyendo que yo la rechazaba se alejo un poco asustada, pero me gire, y al ver que yo lloraba se acerco rápidamente y me abrazo... y no pude mas que decir, Yo también te amo Fate-chan...

* * *

Crei que seria bonito dejar esto, despues del mal sabor de voca que deje con el anterior, que bueno, alguna lagrima igual os robo, xdd a mi cuando lo termine de leer si me la robo, porque cuando escribo pareciera que estoy poseida o algo asi, y luego lo leo cuando ya lo he acabado, y a veces ni cuenta me doy de lo que escribo... bueno espero que os haya gustado, un saludillo

pd: Ah mmm os dare un pequeño avanza del siguiente capitulo de "el misterio de tus ojos" es posible que no se si este o en el siguiente, aparezca alguien mas.. no dire quien es, ya lo leereis xddd


End file.
